Viroro
Viroro is a Orikero in the nonprofit fan series WHAT YOU SHOULD DO. He is a corporal and he is the leader of his own platoon, also during his service paid in The Glarion War he was awarded greatly in honor as well as the rest of his platoon. History Viroro was born on Northern Keron. There he was seperated from his father at a young age - or at least his father left when he was really young. It was just after The Great Keron Batallion had eneded and the Keronian Goverment was establishing new rules and going into a six year time period of peace. Viroro only grew up with his mother and he never really had any interested in friends and kids his age. He was always shy and would study magic and different techniques that his father had left behind. He put great amounts of time into these studying periods, thus resulting into developing great skillsets early on in life. Viroro was premoted to a school for exceptionally well taught students - at least at his age it was an honor to go to a school like that, plus he and his mother hadn't a lot of money at the time so they got a scholarship. Viroro passed the entrance exam with flying colors and was eventually mentored in a group class with other Keronians his age.He socialized a bit more but he was still rather shy, he met someone named Nomimi and was more than friendly towards him. He developed a different kind of relationship - and the two began dating. When the two started dating, Viroro's reputation started to decline, making him an eyesore towards others, not only kids his age but officials. Because his reputation was declining this put a strain on Nomimi and Viroro's relationship. They broke up and eventually went their seperate ways. Though it took a long time for Viroro to repair his reputation, he got back to a more stable status and was able to begin his own platoon which he called The Viroro Shoutai. They consisted of: Pakiki, Bakoro, Lanunu, Jururu, Tikuku, Kaworo, and Zekuru. There, when The War against Glarion started up, Viroro was a little least than pleased to meet up with Nomimi and introduce him to his Shoutai. Though he did, and everything turned out okay. Viroro's platoon was awarded for their services provided in The Glarion War. After The War ''' Viroro has taken a bit of a break with him and his platoon and the Corporal seems to be confused as to what to do with his life. Though he does take on missions every now and then, he just overall takes life in a liesure manner. '''Viroro Platoon: Side Story! More info .later.... Meeting Ororo and JT Viroro does play a rather good part in this arc, as he meets up with JT towards the end and during the aftermath of Ororo and JT's souls being disbanded. Once Viroro and JT meet, despite Viroro's cautiousness towards getting into another relationship, he does show a rather fondness and becomes close with him. The Paw Platoon Mini Arc This shows the daily life of Viroro and his friends and pretty much all the orikeros submitted despite it's called The Paw Platoon mini arc. WYSD Next Generation Viroro and JT are still dating, but something strange happens with their universe's timeline. A strange Keronian comes from an alternate universe stating that her name is Vinini and she's the daugther of an alternate universe Viroro and JT!?